Tu me manque Kyoka
by tiguylerobot
Summary: Izuku s'ennuie de sa petite amie et lui écris une chanson


Kyoka était sur le balcon du condo qu'elle partage avec son petit ami Izuku, fumant une cigarette en regardant les étoiles du ciel de Mustafu lorsque son smartphone émit une vibration. Elle regarda le nom et vit que c'était un texto de sa meilleure amie Momo.

-Allo Ky (M)

-Salut ma puce ça va? (K)

-Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, je me sent un peu seule ici. (M)

-Je sais ce que tu ressent ma belle, ça fait quoi, 4 semaines depuis que nos hommes sont partis aux USA pour cette mission? (K)

-Oui, 4 semaines c'est trop long, je m'ennuie vraiment de Eijiro (M)

-Il t'as appeler récemment? (K)

-Hier, si ils sont chanceux dans moins de 2 semaines ils sont de retour a la maison. (M)

-J'espère qu'ils vont mettre un terme rapidement a ce trafique de drogue bientôt, je vais manquer de batteries si ca continue. (K)

-Batteries pour?...laisse tomber, je veux riens savoir espèce de perverse. (M)

-Je ne suis pas une perverse, j'ai des besoins et en ce moment j'ai besoins de mon homme. Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas un peu de Red Riot dans ton lit ma belle? (K)

-Je ne te parle plus, bonne nuit femme perfide. (M)

-Bonne nuit a toi aussi sainte nitouche. (K)

Kyoka souriait en plaçant son téléphone dans sa poche et en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Elle entra dans l'appartement et pris sa guitare pour en jouer un peu avant de se coucher. Elle s'ennuie d'écouter de la vieille musique avec Izuku, une vieille habitude qu'ils ont depuis qu'ils sont en couple ces 7 dernières années. Elle commençait a jouer un petit air tranquille lorsque son smartphone vibra encore. Elle pensait que c'était encore Yaoyorozu qui voulait encore l'agacer mais elle sourira énormément en voyant que c'était un texte de Izuku.

-Hé chérie tu me manque vraiment, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, tu devrais vraiment le faire jouer sur la télé. (I)

-Ok Izu, je vais le regarder, en passant a moi aussi tu me manque. (K)

Elle ouvrit la télé et brancha son smartphone, elle fit jouer le lien que Izuku lui a envoyer et s'assit sur le divan.

Izuku est assis sur une chaise avec une guitare sur ses genoux regardant la caméra avec un micro près de lui.

_Hé Kyo, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je ne t'ai pas pris dans mes bras et tu me manque terriblement. J'espère rentrer a la maison prochainement, j'ai quelque chose de vraiment important a te demander. Pour l'instant j'ai une chanson pour t'aider a patienter en attendant mon retour. _

Il pris sa guitare et commença a jouer quelques notes.

_Hey there, Kyoka  
What's it like in Mustafu city?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But, girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes, you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear, it's true_

_Hey there, Kyoka  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

_Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

_Hey there, Kyoka  
I know times are gettin' hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

_Hey there, Kyoka  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

_Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'd just laugh along because we'd know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Kyoka, I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_

_Hey there, Kyoka  
You be good, and don't you miss me  
Two more weeks and I'll be done with this mission  
And I'll be makin' history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there, Kyoka, here's to you  
This one's for you_

_Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me, oh oh, woah, woah  
Oh woah, oh  
Oh_

_Je t'aime chérie, attend moi j'arrive. _

Le vidéo s'arrêta et Kyoka pleurait sur le divan pressant un coussin contre elle. Elle pris son smartphone et écrivit un message a son petit ami.

-Je t'aime tellement Izu, reviens a la maison vite. Et je te prévient t'as pas intérêt a planifier quoi que ce sois pour les 3 jours suivant ton retour car la seule chose qu'on feras sera de manger, dormir et baiser...toute la journée. (K)

Elle déposa son smartphone sur la table basse et se parla pour elle même en continuant de câliner son coussin.

-La chose importante que tu veux me demander à intérêt a venir avec une bague...

**La chanson originale est _hey there Delilah de plain white t's. _J'ai changer quelques paroles pour accommoder l'histoire. **


End file.
